1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot device that moves according to a move request from a user, a movement method of a robot device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art of industrial robots, there has been an operation method in which tracking control is performed on a target whose position is not clearly determined, and then going back to an initial position are programmed to be repeatedly performed so as to operate the robot.
Further, as for automatic traveling of a vehicle, there has been an operation method of switching two traveling (movement) manners in which the vehicle travels along a prearranged path usually and, when a possibility that the vehicle encounters an obstacle is presumed and found to be high, the vehicle travels on the basis of a traveling trajectory path, which follows a preceding vehicle through sensing by use of a camera (for example, JP-A-2004-78333).
Regarding automatic traveling of the vehicle described above, during travel along the prearranged path, switching to travel along the traveled trajectory path can be performed, but, when automatic traveling of the vehicle is applied to the robot device, it is only during an emergency that switching by an interrupt is performed.
What is needed are movement methods that provide improved moving means for a robot device. Such movement methods can include a movement method to a fixed destination and a movement method for tracing a moving target.